


Es peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

by SpringtimeSoldier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringtimeSoldier/pseuds/SpringtimeSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enfadado con España por cancelar una cita para estar con sus amigos, Romano decide ignorarle durante un tiempo. Aunque puede que sea más difícil de lo que parecía en un primer momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue escrita originalmente para el Amigo Invisible sin fronteras se organiza cada año en livejournal. Fue un regalo para maralex_89. La verdad es que he tardado lo mio en subirlo aquí. Gracias a Kaith Jackson por beteralo en su día.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

-Romano, ¿estás enfadado?

El aludido frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar tumbado de cara al respaldo del sofá, dándole la espalda a su interlocutor.

-¿Tú qué crees, bastardo?

España hizo una pausa antes de responder:

-Eh… ¿Sí?

Romano bufó con fastidio, sin cambiar de posición.

-Claro que estoy enfadado, idiota.

-Lo siento mucho –repitió por enésima vez. El italiano permaneció insensible a sus disculpas –La culpa es mía, olvidé por completo que les había prometido a Francia y a Prusia…

-¡No vuelvas a mencionar a esos dos!

Cansado de hablar con la nuca de Romano, España rodeó el sofá y se colocó tras el respaldo, con los codos apoyados en él. El italiano estaba encogido entre los cojines, con un mohín de disgusto pintado en la cara. A España esas pequeñas, y a veces no tan pequeñas, pataletas no dejaban de parecerle adorables; aunque, tenía que admitirlo, las apreciaba más si no las provocaba él.

-¿Prefieres estar con ellos antes que conmigo?

-¡No! –contestó de inmediato. Quizás demasiado rápido, porque Romano frunció el ceño, poco convencido.

-Y aun así al final te vas con ellos y me dejas tirado.

-Entiéndelo. Hace siglos que no nos juntamos los tres. Y a ti te veo todos los días…

Romano se incorporó de golpe, clavando la mirada en él. España supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-¿Entonces a qué estás esperando? ¡Lárgate, ya que tan cansado estás de mí!

España trató de decir algo para calmar a Lovino, si es que en ese momento había algo en el mundo capaz de tranquilizarlo, pero el italiano saltó del sofá y corrió hacia las escaleras. Comprendió que no solo había metido la pata: había hecho mucho daño a Romano.

 

No tenía intención de echar a España de su casa. Estaba enfadado con él, enfadado como para querer mandarle a su tierra de una buena patada en el culo, pero estaba dispuesto a conformarse con hacerle sentir una mierda culpable por abandonarle. Sin embargo, una vez más España se las había arreglado para hacerle perder el juicio. Ese hombre sacaba lo peor de él.

Y ese día en lugar de prepararle la cena y pasar la noche juntos como había prometido, estaría con sus estúpidos amigos en a saber qué estúpido antro. Qué se divirtiera con esos imbéciles si podía, él no iba a echarle de menos en toda la noche.

-Para nada voy a echar de menos a ese bastardo.

-Ya lo sé, fratello, ya lo has dicho.

Lovino fulminó a su hermano con la mirada. Uno no podía quejarse ni en su propia casa. Y más con Italia ahí, en el sofá viendo la tele, tan… feliz. Con esa cara de pánfilo. Dios, así no había quién se concentrara en no echar de menos al bastardo.

-Lo estoy pasando muy bien sin él. De hecho, mejor que con él. No sé ni por qué quería desperdiciar la tarde con un idiota semejante.

-No te preocupes, seguro que él también está pensando en ti –le consoló Italia.

-¡Qué no estoy pensando en España! ¿No me has oído? No quiero saber nada del bastardo, estoy de maravilla aquí contigo.

-No he dicho nada –murmuró con voz queda, temiéndose que en cualquier momento su hermano iba a estallar –Fratello, ya va siendo hora de que me vaya.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿A dónde vas tú a estas horas?

-A casa de Alemania. ¡No me mires así, fratello! –exclamó cuando Romano le dedicó su mejor mirada de ira asesina –Te lo dije, hemos quedado para cenar.

-Oh, fantástico. Yo aquí solo y abandonado y mi hermano, ¡mi propio hermano! prefiere irse con el machopatatas antes que quedarse a apoyarme.

Italia estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo es que necesitaba su apoyo si llevaba todo el día diciendo que no le había afectado el plantón de España, pero, por suerte para él, no lo hizo.

-Eh… Ve~, lo siento, fratello. Tienes la cena en la nevera. Me quedo a dormir, así que volveré mañana.

-Haz lo que quieras, no te… ¡Eh, espera un momento! ¡No voy a permitir que pases la noche con el bastardo alemán!

Pero antes para entonces Italia ya había escapado por la puerta principal. Romano volvió a repantigarse en el sofá, su sitio predilecto para echarse tras un buen disgusto, y continuó refunfuñando contra hermanos traidores, alemanes violadores y españoles idiotas.

 

Al día siguiente, mientras Romano se preparaba el desayuno, alguien llamó al timbre. El italiano no sabía si abrir o no, puesto que estaba bastante cabreado con el mundo, debido principalmente a que seguía sin tener noticias del español y a que el idiota de su hermano no parecía tener mucha prisa por regresar a casa. Y si era algún vendedor o testigos de Jehová corría el riesgo de descargar toda su furia contra ellos. Otra vez.

Finalmente dejó su café en la mesa de la cocina y, refunfuñando todo el camino, fue a abrir la puerta. Quedó bastante desconcertado al ver a España sonriendo como si no pasara nada, como si Romano no le hubiera mandado a la mierda la noche anterior, sin alterarse lo más mínimo al ver al italiano en pijama, despeinado y con cara de asesino en serie.

-Buenos días –dijo España.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –exclamó Romano al mismo tiempo.

-He venido a verte, por supuesto. He pensado que ya que cancelé los planes de anoche podríamos comer juntos hoy.

Como era sabido en todo el globo, España no era muy bueno captando la tensión en el ambiente. De haberlo sido no le hubiera costado advertir que Romano estaba hecho una atentica bola italiana de rencor y rabia contenida. Pero como no era ese el caso, interpretó el silencio como una pausa de Romano para plantearse su invitación.

-Vamos, yo invito esta vez.

Eso casi hizo flanquear al italiano, ya que su proposición resultaba muy tentadora, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que podría servirle para vengarse obligando al español a llevarle al sitio más caro que se le ocurriera. Pero finalmente venció su orgullo.

-Llegas tarde, ya tengo planes para hoy –respondió de malos modos Italia del sur.

-Ah… entonces ¿estás libre para cenar?

-Que va, voy a estar fuera todo el día –mintió.

-¿Y qué planes tienes?

La pregunta pilló desprevenido al italiano, quien trató de disimular lo mejor que puedo.

-¡A ti te lo voy a decir! No tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago. Ahora piérdete, me estás molestando y ya estaba a punto de salir.

-Pero si estás en pijama –señaló España.

-Eh… es verdad. ¿Ves? ¡Si no dejas de molestarme voy a llegar tarde! –Y Romano le cerró la puerta en las narices a España, el cual quedó bastante desconcertado y preocupado por su italiano.

 

Durante los siguientes días Romano estuvo evitando a España. O más bien le estuvo ignorando. Cuando el español llamaba no cogía el teléfono y si iba hasta su casa le despachaba en menos de cinco minutos, alegando estar muy ocupado para perder el tiempo con él.

En eso consistía su idea de venganza, por esa y por todas las veces que España le había dejado plantado. Suponía que así entendería que dos podían jugar al mismo juego, aunque quizás estaba sobrevalorando las capacidades deductivas del español. En cualquier caso estaba asegurándose de que sufriera. Por la manera en que sus intentos de hablar con él eran cada vez más frecuentes y necesitados, imaginaba que estaba sufriendo mucho.

El que también estaba sufriendo era Italia, que de algún modo siempre se las arreglaba para acabar en medio.

-España parecía muy preocupado, fratello. Creo que estás siendo demasiado cruel con él –dijo Italia del norte una noche, mientras veían la televisión.

-No, puedo ser mucho más cruel si me lo propongo. Esto es solo un escarmiento.

-Pero ya llevas una semana así ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir ignorándole si te mueres de ganas de verle?

-¡¿Quién dice que quiero ver a ese imbécil?! –se sobresaltó –No tengo ninguna necesidad de ver su estúpida cara. Es más, estoy genial sin él, esta ha sido la mejor semana que he tenido en años y todo porque no he tenido que soportar al bastardo de España. ¿Te digo yo como comportarte con el machopatatas? ¡Pues entonces déjame en paz!

Italia desvió la mirada, atemorizado de su hermano y sus estallidos de mal humor que, quisiera o no aceptarlo, iban en aumento desde que no hablaba con el español. Hasta que de repente decidió romper el silencio:

-Oye, fratello, ¿no tienes miedo de que España se vaya con otra persona?

Romano se sobresaltó y se incorporó con tal expresión que Italia se encogió sobre sí mismo, pensando que su hermano estaba tenido un nuevo ataque de cólera. Pero más que enfadado, el italiano estaba conmocionado.

-¿Cómo cojones se te ha metido esa idea en la mente?

-Ve~, lo siento, es solo que si España ve que le estás evitando igual piensa que quieres romper con él…

-¿Qué tonterías dices? Ese español es demasiado idiota para pensar algo así. –Romano soltó una risilla nerviosa, que delataba de manera clara la lucha emocional que se había desatado en su interior. La verdad es que en ese momento le habían entrado ganas de gritar.

-Sí, supongo. –Pero a Italia no se le daba muy bien entender cuándo debía callarse –Hoy no te ha llamado, ¿verdad?

No, no lo había hecho. Y era la primera vez en aquella semana que pasaba un día entero sin ir a buscarle.

-¿Bueno, y eso que más da? Como si me importará. Y ahora me voy por motivos que no tienen nada que ver con esto.

Romano se levantó del sofá y salió disparado hacia la salida, abriendo la puerta principal a los pocos minutos y cerrándola de un portazo. Italia se quedó solo en el salón, bastante preocupado por su hermano, pero contento de que por fin fuera a hacer las paces con Antonio.

 

Romano llegó a casa de España cuando ya había oscurecido y se alivió al ver las luces encendidas, aunque eso tampoco significaba que el peligro hubiera pasado. Y no es que creyera que su hermano podía tener razón o que le importara lo que el español hiciera en su tiempo libre. O eso se decía a sí mismo.

Con sigilo entró en el jardín y se agachó bajo una de las ventanas, alzando la cabeza con cuidado para mirar dentro de la casa. Se relajó al no ver a España por ningún lado, pero lo que encontró dentro le dejó sin palabras.

La ventana por la que Romano estaba mirando daba al comedor. Desde allí tenía una visión perfecta de la mesa, la cual en ese momento estaba puesta. Y no para una persona. En la mesa había dos sillas, una enfrente de la otra, con los cubiertos ya colocados. Y si solo fuera eso Romano se podría dar por satisfecho, pero además

España había colocado un centro de mesa y velas por todo el salón. Lovino ya de por sí solía mosquearse fácilmente, pero aquella vez era como si Antonio hubiera colgado un cartel que dijera "piensa mal y acertarás".

En voz baja, maldijo a España por ser un bastardo traidor y a él mismo por no haber hecho algo por evitar que aquello ocurriera. Y a quién quiera que fuera a cenar esa noche con la nación española, que tendría que vérselas con él una vez que se hubiera encargado del bastardo.

-¿Romano?

El aludido se sobresaltó al oír su nombre pronunciado a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta para ver a España detrás de él, mirándole con curiosidad. Del susto se incorporó de golpe, dándose en la cabeza contra el cristal abierto de la ventana, soltando un grito y muchas maldiciones en italiano.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó España preocupado, acercándose a él.

-¡Déjame en paz! –exclamó Romano, alejándose y sobándose el golpe– Mierda, eso ha dolido.

-¿Qué hacías escondido en mi jardín?

-¡¿Qué hacías tú sorprendiéndome en tu jardín?!

-Eso… no tiene ningún sentido –dijo España tras pensárselo.

-Iba a asegurarme de que no hacías nada malo. ¡Aunque veo que llego un poco tarde!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! Aunque sé que eso te sale natural. ¿A quién estabas esperando?

-A ti.

-¡Ah, lo sabí-! –Romano parpadeó confuso -Espera, ¿qué has dicho?

España estaba bastante confuso ante el extraño comportamiento de Romano, pero ahora el italiano lo estaba tanto o más.

-Estaba preparando una cena para los dos. –explicó España. En su cerebro saltó una chispa de comprensión –Un momento, ¿creías que te estaba engañando?

-No, no –se apresuró a decir Romano, viendo que el español ahora ponía cara de ofendido –Bueno, sí. ¿Qué quieres que piense si vengo y me encuentro este escenario? –se defendió señalando al salón modo "cena con velitas para dos" –¿Y si ibas a invitarme a cenar por qué no me has llamado para que viniera?

-Porque de haberlo hecho, me hubieras dicho que no.

Romano comprendió entonces que España se había dado cuenta desde el principio de que había estado ignorándole deliberadamente desde que le dejó plantado. En el fondo él sabía que ni España era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que le había estado dando esquinazo. Aun así le sorprendió no ver al español enfadado o molesto, de hecho tenía una sonrisa triunfal de oreja a oreja.

-Por ese motivo le dije a Ita que buscara una forma de hacerte venir a mi casa sin que pareciera que te estaba proponiendo una cita.

-Así que era eso…

-Y veo que funcionó –dijo orgulloso.

-Sí, pero ese imbécil podría haber buscado una forma más "sutil" –mascullo Romano.

Realmente lo había pasado mal cuando creyó que España estaba engañándolo. Aunque ahora que lo veía de cerca, con su sonrisa de bobalicón y su mirada de cachorrillo, se sentía estúpido. Sabía que Antonio no era capaz de algo así. Italia del sur no destacaba por su confianza en la gente, pero si había alguien digno de ella era España. Aunque solo fuera ante sí mismo, Romano iba a admitirlo: pasar tanto tiempo sin ver a su novio le había afectado más de lo que él mismo quería admitir.

-No deberías haber ignorado todas mis llamadas. Necesitaba estar contigo.

-Bueno, tú fuiste quien me dejó tirado por sus estúpidos amigos.

-No te pongas así, ha sido solo una vez. Hay más cosas en el mundo: mi trabajo, mis amigos, mis tortugas… no puedo dedicar toda mi atención exclusivamente a ti. Aunque me gustaría –dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

El corazón de Romano saltó de alegría. Le parecía increíble que semejante idiota pudiera resultar tan romántico sin proponérselo.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó España, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Entramos?

Romano reprimió una sonrisa, porque una vez más España había conseguido que no pudiera seguir enfadado por más tiempo. Y eso que si Romano se lo proponía poder guardar rencor por cualquier tontería durante varios siglos seguidos.

-Muy bien, pero antes tienes que hacer algo más para que te perdone.

España abrió la boca, con aspecto confundido, pero antes de que protestara o que preguntara qué le quedaba por hacer, Romano se puso de puntillas y juntó sus labios.  
Sí, desde luego lo había echado de menos.


End file.
